Whenever You Remember
by ILoVeWicked
Summary: Derek Shepherd's life is turned upside down when his upcoming divorce takes an unexpected turn. But trying to fit broken puzzle pieces into a puzzle is more complicated than anyone thought. Rating to be safe. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all! I know I am in the middle of writing a completely different story, but so many ideas for so many different fics keep popping into my head, so I'm writing three stories at once. Now, with this one, I'm taking a BIG stretch and writing for...gulps...Addek (even though I _strongly dislike _Derek and love Addison and Mark together). It's set in early season four; Addison never left and the divorce is being dragged out all because of complications with their daughter. I'm saying nothing more, but I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**-ILoVeWicked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy...I just own the calendar.**

_"Get out of here! I hate you!"_

Her daughter's voice rang in her ears as she drove down the rainy, busy, Seattle highway. She shook her head and sighed.

"I know it was the right choice not letting her go to that party without any adult supervision," she told herself as the static on the radio grew louder as the rain pelted down on the car harder.

"But, then again, when you have a thirteen-year-old daughter and your life is a complete mess, when am I _ever _right?"

Yet, the words 'I hate you!' had come up a lot lately in her life, whether it be her daughter or her husband, and it always stung her in the heart about ten minutes later.

She thought about her husband, her soon-to-be-ex-husband, and how he was making her life no easier than it already was. Now her perfect family, her perfect life, was ruined.

So she decided to take her daughter's advice and go. She got in the car and drove away. She wasn't leaving, she just needed time to clear her mind.

Now where she was going was a mystery to everyone, even her, but it wouldn't take long. It was a school night, she couldn't run off somewhere.

The static on the radio was unbearable now. She swore under her breath as she fiddled with the tuning knob while sitting at a stop light.

At that same time, a careless truck driver ran through his red light.

She heard a honking noise, looked up, and was blinded by bright headlights heading straight for her car.

Everything, the crash, the car swerving into a pole, it all happened in a split second, but for her it seemed to go in slow motion.

The last thing Addison Montgomery saw before going unconscious was a crinkled up photo of her happy family: Derek, their daughter Emma, and her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's...sniffle...not mine. (The only people I have true possesion of are Emma and Ryan)**

"Doctor Shepherd!"

"Not now, Lexie. Can't you see Doctor Shepherd is busy?"

"_Meredith,_ is your name _Doctor Shepherd_? I don't think so!"

Derek turned to face Lexie, a look of urgency on her face indicating that she was about to burst into tears.

"What is it, Doctor Grey?" he asked calmly. Lexie sniffled.

"It's—It's—It's…" she stammered, letting hot tears roll down her cheeks. She shook her head and Mark came bustling into the room.

"Addison's hurt!" he informed him, gasping for air. "There was an accident. Some guy ran a red light, crashed into her, and she hit a utility pole. Her brain looks bad, man!"

Derek stood, Meredith's eyes wide.

"Emma?"

"She's okay. She's at home and has no idea what happened, but she's okay. I called to make sure." Derek tossed him his pager.

"Page Callie. Tell her to get Emma; she's got a copy of Addison's key." Mark nodded and ran off, giving them all one last look of fear.

Tears were flowing down Lexie's face. Meredith stood to face her.

"You need to learn to stop crying when we've got patients," Meredith told her. Lexie narrowed her eyes.

"And _you _need to learn to have a heart when a _doctor_ who _works here _is the patient!" she snapped, turning on her heels and darting off, leaving Meredith and Derek alone in the room.

"Meredith…"

"You two are getting divorced. I hope you remember that."

"She's hurt! I need to be there when my daughter comes in and finds out that her mother was in a serious accident and is brain damaged." Meredith crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Derek shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't stand here and fight with you while Addison's brain bleeds out. She may die, you know."

"I know," Meredith muttered. "Go save her. After all, you saved me." She gave him a small, reassuring smile and he headed for the emergency room.

-

"I don't see why I'm not allowed in there."

"Derek, you can't operate on someone close to you, you know that and I know that," Mark replied.

"I'm _not _close to Addison, so I should be allowed to operate." Mark shook his head, ignoring his friend's comments.

"Bailey and the Chief are doing fine in there," Mark assured him, pointed through the glass barrier of the gallery. "Plus, you need to be here when Emma comes, right?" Derek nodded slowly as Mark wiped a tear from under his eye.

"I don't see how you don't find this upsetting."

"It is upsetting; just because I'm not crying doesn't mean I'm upset." Mark leaned in, centimeters away from his face, and scowled.

"In case you didn't notice, that's _Addison_ in there. Our best friend in college, the mother of your daughter, your _wife_!" he hissed, outraged at how calm and cool Derek was acting.

He was about to object to Mark's statement when Callie knocked on the door. She entered, tears that she had held back from Emma now falling down her face.

"Doctor Shepherd," she whispered, nodding towards the hallway. Derek got up, avoiding Mark's gaze. Callie rushed over and buried her head in Mark's shoulder, sobbing as he rubbed her back.

-

"Dad, what's going on? Why did Callie bring me here? Where's Mom?"

Derek knelt down to face his terrified thirteen-year-old. He felt his throat close as his Emma's big blue eyes welled with tears.

"You need to tell me what's going on, Dad," she whispered, her dark brown curls falling limply over her shoulders. Derek cupped his hand on the side of her face.

"Em, there was an accident. You're mother was in an accident and swerved into a pole. There's serious brain damage, Honey, and she might…she might not make it." Emma stepped back, shaking her head.

"No, no, that's not possible. She was at the hotel an hour ago." Derek stood and took a step towards her, but she only retreated backward again.

"Emma…"

"No! She's not hurt! You're lying!" she screamed, tears rolling down her now-red face.

Derek couldn't stand to look at how much she resembled Addison, set aside from the hair. He felt a _pang _at the bottom of his stomach as he swallowed hard. Callie and Mark stood outside the door, both crying as well.

"Please, Honey…"

"Go away!" she yelled, balling up on the floor and gasping for air. Derek walked over to her anyway and took a seat on the floor with her.

"Come here," he ordered. Emma scooted over and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "You're mom is strong, and she's not about to let a car accident stop her from living. She's not ready to leave you."

Emma sniffled and looked into her father's eyes. "Really? You think she'll be okay?" Derek nodded and wiped a tear from under her eye.

"I _know_ she'll be okay." He kissed the top of her head and Miranda, the Chief, Lexie, and Cristina Yang emerged.

"Would you all like me to start with the good or the bad news?" Chief asked. Emma was the first to speak up.

"Good," she replied quietly. Chief gave her a reassuring smile.

"The good news is that we've stopped the bleeding in your mother's brain." Miranda suppressed a small smile to the group.

"And the bad," Cristina began, "is that she's fallen into a coma." Derek could feel his daughter stiffen in his grasp.

Lexie seemed to notice the horrified look on the young girl's face and knelt down to face Emma.

"But, there's a good chance she'll show brain activity soon." Emma shook her head.

"So my mom's a vegetable and the chances of her waking up are like the chances of her and my father ever getting back together. It's impossible is what you're trying to tell me."

Lexie gave her a sympathetic look. Emma let a tear roll down her cheek.

"So where am I supposed to go?" she asked. "The _last _place I want to stay is with him and his intern in that crappy trailer." Derek felt a sharp pain in his chest as Emma pointed to him.

"Resident," Cristina grumbled. Mark stepped forward.

"You can stay with me, Em," he whispered. Emma nodded and straightened her posture.

"Then in that case, I want to get out of here as quick as possible. Thanks for the news, everyone." Callie sniffled as Mark made his way over to Emma and led her out of the hospital.

Derek could feel his breaths become shorter as his throat closed. He knew there was something he needed to do alone.

"Can—can I see her?"

**Hello everyone and thank you for the story's first review (it made me feel very warm and fuzzy on the inside)! Now, Emma is going to be one of my favorite characters to write about as the story progresses due to her snippy, sarcastic attitude...I basically incorporate some of me into her! I'll also warn you...I am in no way, shape, or form a MEREDITH GREY FAN (I find her to be whiny and annoying and she repeats herself too much...but that's just my oppinion.) so I apologize if I write to make her look whiny and repetitive. Thanks again for reviewing...I'll update soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Derek sucked in a sharp breath as Chief led him into Addison's room. There she was laid before him, pale and lifeless, depending on machines to do her body's work.

The Chief's grip on his shoulder tightened. Derek turned to face him.

"I need to be alone," he whispered. Chief nodded and strolled out of the room.

Derek stepped forward, almost afraid of his wife's lifeless figure. He touched her hand and gasped at how cold and chalky she felt.

"Hey, Addie," he whispered, laughing slightly as he used her college nickname. The monitors beeped in response. He knelt down and finally let his body shake with anger.

"Why didn't you pay attention, Addison? You're always so good on the roads!" He suddenly began sobbing wildly, not permitting himself to yell at his wife's brain-dead corpse.

"I'm sorry. What I meant to say was 'Why did you leave me and Emma, Addison?' Everyone's a mess without you." He stroked her hand with his fingers.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have driven you off the wall. I shouldn't have been a jerk to you and our daughter. I should've just been a better husband." He buried his head on the edge of her bed and cried so loud he was unable to hear the monitors.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cristina?"

"I thought you weren't attached…" she began.

"I—I know…" he hiccupped. Cristina sighed and gestured to the body.

"She looks scary. Don't get me wrong, she's normally beautiful, and coming from me that means a lot. But all scarred up and everything, she really looks scary."

Derek urged himself to look at her scratched face and red hair limply spread out on her pillow. He sniffled and turned to face Cristina.

"I know things between us have been rough…_more _than rough, but when I saw the look on Emma's face when you told her that Addison fell into a coma I just…I couldn't hold it in and act like I didn't care. Because I do care, as much as we fight, I care." Cristina nodded slowly.

"I'm no expert with children, McDreamy, but I think what that kid needs now more than anything is her father…even if she denies it. If you care so much, you'd march over there and keep telling Mini Shepherd that her mom's gonna wake up."

"Thanks, Cristina. That was actually kind of deep."

"Shut up. I swear, if you tell _anyone _about how I got a _little _sentimental towards my person's husband's wife…"

"I won't say anything," Derek promised, "as long as you don't tell Meredith about this entire conversation." Cristina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." She held out her hand. "We have a deal."

Derek took her hand and shook it gratefully. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get my daughter in that trailer." He kissed Addison's cold hand, and managed a small smile as a chill went down his spine.

"I'll be back," he whispered, leaning close to her ear. "If you're somewhere in there, Addison, know that we're all rooting for you."

He got up, grabbed his jacket, and headed for Mark's hotel room.

**Okay, now here's a question for all of you readers/wirters/reviewers out there. When people review for stories...does the writer normally respond to that reviwer? I'd really appreaciate an answer, because if the answer is yes...I have _a lot _of responding to do. Thanks so much for reviewing! I have to admit, I kinda liked Cristina being sappy...I think I'll put more of that in. Anyway, I'll update ASAP. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them except for Ryan and Emma.**

After hours of dragging Emma out of Mark's hotel room, Derek had finally convinced his daughter to stay with him in the trailer. But he had to make her one promise.

Meredith wasn't allowed in.

Emma groggily made her way into the small kitchen. She made herself a bowl of cereal and sat opposite of her father.

"Can I come to work with you today?" she asked. Derek shook his head.

"Don't you have school?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Please? I just wanna stay with Mom…you know, in case she wakes up. And plus, I'm sure my teachers won't mind if my father told them I had to take a bit of absence from school because my mother fell into a coma."

"You make a compelling argument."

"I get that from Mom." Derek set his spoon down on the table as his daughter pouted.

"Fine, you can come." He was relieved to his see Emma smile for the first time in a while.

-

"Meredith, we need to talk about something."

Meredith reeled around to face Derek.

"Derek!" she exclaimed, acting bright and shiny for a change. Derek waved timidly and shifted on his feet.

Meredith placed a tender kiss on his lips and smiled sensually. "I can't wait for our date tonight." Derek scratched the back of his neck uneasily.

"About that, Meredith, I don't know how to tell you this…" Meredith's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care how, just tell me," she commanded, her voice low.

"I got Emma to stay in the trailer on one condition…uh, you can't set foot in the place." Derek sighed as the blood drained from Meredith's face.

Her jaw set as she rotated around and began walking away. Derek called after her.

"Meredith!"

She turned back around and held up her hand.

"I'm fine, Derek. I really am. I respect your daughter's decision."

She turned back around and all too soon bright and shiny Meredith had disappeared.

-

Erica Hahn peered into Addison's room at the teenage girl who was whispering things into her mother's ear.

She gasped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Mark chuckled as Erica placed a hand on her heart to make sure it was still beating.

"Okay, Pretty Boy, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me? I laughed along the first time, but after another fifty times it gets annoying." Mark smirked.

"Sorry." He glanced at Emma and sighed.

"Emma's a good kid. She's the one thing that helped Addison get through everything; the two of them were inseparable. And now…who knows what will happen." Erica nodded, her eyes on the floor.

"I know what it's like," she whispered. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"To have a really special bond with your mom, and then lose her. I know how it feels for the kid."

"You lost your…?"

"I was eight, Sloan. I turned out fine without her and I don't need your pity either."

She quickly paced away, and Mark leaned against the door, secretly watching his god-daughter's back and pondering about the New Burke.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is so short and boring. Things get funnier and a wee bit more dramatic in the next two chapters, I promise. Now, people have been asking me about Callie and Mark being a couple...and although I'm a true Maddison fan and the only person I'd allow him with besides Addison is Callie, after Hahn showed up, I started loving the idea of her and Mark. So I'm borderlining and playing around with the two couples until I figure out which one I like more. I also realize that the part with Emma and the trailer isn't very detailed, but there's going to be a flashback later on in the story and I'll explain everything then. Thanks again for your reviews; I'll update soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine...but messing with them on this site is as close as I'll ever get:)**

"Doctor Shepherd? Doctor Hahn? Doctor Sloan? Chief?"

Derek turned to face with Alex Karev and a wide-eyed Izzie Stevens.

"There's someone here to see you. Doctor Ryan Kcenser."

A tall, mid-thirties looking man with wavy dark locks and a mischievous smile approached the group. He adjusted his sky blue turtleneck sweater before clearing his throat and beginning his statement.

"Hello, to all! Doctor Ryan Kcenser reporting for duty!"

"He says the Chief called him here…for a consult," Izzie explained quietly. Chief smiled and held out his hand for Ryan to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Doctor." Ryan smiled brightly and shook his hand in return.

"The pleasure is _mine_, Doctor Webber! I've heard so much about you! You're practically _famous_ in Philly!"

Richard pulled out a pen and began scribbling down the peculiar man's name. "And your last name is spelled like 'sensor'? S-E-N-S-O-R?" he asked, not looking up. Ryan shook his head.

"Nah. It's spelled K-C-E-N-S-E-R. The 'K' is silent." Erica crinkled her nose, finding this stranger to be very interesting.

Mark pointed a finger at him in confusion. "And you are…?" Derek shook his head and stepped forward.

"I know exactly who he is. He's _the _Ryan Kcenser. The man who graduated from medical school at age twenty-five and became an attending in a year. I read about you in _Doctor's Digest._" Erica snorted.

"You read _Doctor's Digest_?" she asked, holding back laughter. Derek's face grew red. Ryan fixed the collar of his shirt and gave Derek a wink.

"Spot on, Shepherd."

Derek looked back at his fellow workers. "As I was saying…the guy is an OB-GYN _master_." Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Eew…guys do that?" Both Alex and Ryan sent him a glare.

"The point is," Derek continued through gritted teeth, "that he's here to replace Addison, isn't that right Chief? You're just going to replace her with _him_!" Ryan winced as he pointed a finger at him.

The Chief placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, noticing he was trembling.

"Derek, I'm not _replacing _her," he began, ignoring the disgusted looks Mark was giving Ryan. "It's just…four months in a coma is a long time…I kept it open as long as I could, but people here _need _an attending for OB-GYN…"

Derek swiped his hand away and grabbed his coffee.

"Whatever you say, Chief. I know you've lost your faith in her by this point, but I haven't."

"Derek…"

"Enjoy your _new male OB-GYN_," Derek muttered. Erica groaned and grabbed her chart.

"Another day, another bucket of water thrown onto his spark of hope," she grunted, making no eye contact with Ryan. "C'mon Stevens…before _Yang_ shows up."

Mark stuck his tongue out at Ryan childishly as he trailed after Erica and Izzie. Ryan turned towards Alex.

"They really know how to greet you here, don't they?" he asked in astonishment. Alex laughed and shrugged.

"Don't feel bad about Sloan. No one wanted him around when he came. He's just sticking up for Add—Doctor Montgomery." Ryan began to scan his chart.

"So, what's up with this chick I'm replacing?" he asked. Alex sighed.

"She was the attending in the OB-GYN department, and she and Shepherd were having…marital problems. Long story short, she got into a bad car crash, and since then she's been in a deep coma…he's been…well, we've _all _been…it's been a long four months for everyone who knew her."

"Shepherd...the other guy who hates me?"

"Like I said, they don't hate _you_, they just hate the fact that she hasn't woken up yet. Now that it's been so long since the accident, they're starting to hate the fact that life goes on and she has to be replaced."

He pointed to himself. "But to everyone around here," Alex began, gesturing around the area, "I'm just the jerk who has no feelings, so maybe I'm not the one who should be giving you 'words of wisdom'."

He marched off in the path of his co-workers as well, leaving Ryan alone to ponder upon his new fellow staff members.

"Calm down, Ryan. Remember what Mother told you… 'The first day is always the hardest. Just let people warm up to you.' I just need to relax," he muttered to himself.

He looked around the area and laughed nervously. "Oh, jeez it's hopeless! They all hate me because I replaced someone who's not even conscious!"

**This is one of those comic relief chapters that I just need to insert when things get too boring and sad. Don't ask me where I came up with Kcenser's name...it's kind of a joke between my friends and I...but he's one of those characters you just have to make up to spoof someone! Thanks for reviewing. I'll update soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Emma and Ryan.**

Emma burst through the doors of the hospital and ran to the main desk, where Bailey was filling out a chart.

"Bailey?" she asked, out of breath. Miranda looked up, sighing at the look of excitement on the girl's face. She knew what Emma was about to ask.

"Sorry, Honey. No progress." Emma's frowned and walked away.

-

"Hey, Mom," Emma whispered to her mother's brain dead body. "Guess what? We got our parts for the play today, and guess who's playing the lead girl? I don't know if it was out of sympathy of if my voice is actually good, but…but it's been the best news I've gotten in four months."

She gasped when she heard someone sneeze.

Erica Hahn bit her lip as she entered the room. "I don't think we've met before," she said quietly. Emma shook her head timidly.

"I'm Doctor Hahn."

"The New Burke?" Erica whisked a strand of blonde hair from her eyes, hating the mentioning of her new nickname. But she could tell how miserable this girl was.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I'm Emma." She bit her lip. "How much of that did you hear exactly?" Erica smirked.

"Just enough to hear that you got the lead in your play. Congratulations." She gave her a shy smile.

"Thanks," she replied, looking back at her mother. "She knew how badly I wanted this role." She sniffled as tears began to roll down her face. "She would've been really proud."

She buried her face in the doctor's chest, which took Erica by surprise. _I don't know how to comfort children_, she thought, thinking about she did not have any children in her family.

Erica robotically wrapped her arms around the girl's shaking back, and patted her awkwardly. "I know what it's like to lose your mom, Honey," she whispered quietly. Emma leaned back and wiped a tear from under her eye.

"You do?" Erica nodded.

"It's the toughest thing in the world, especially if you were close to her."

Erica remembered back to when she was eight years old, when her father told her the news that her mother was dead, the feeling of ice being rubbed against her back during the funeral, but most of all, she remembered her mother's warm smile.

She began stroking Emma's hair and rocking her. "People told me not to cry," she told her softly, "maybe that's why I'm so cold towards kids…I'm afraid I'd leave them like my mother did to me. But it was the biggest mistake. Crying is the only way to get it out of your system. So I give you permission to cry all you want."

Emma sobbed harder, causing tears to brim in Erica's eyes. She hugged the little girl tighter.

Out of the corner of her eye, something flinched.

Erica looked up and slowly pried Emma off of her, examining Addison's hand. Her finger quickly flinched again.

"Holy crap…" Erica muttered, standing up. Emma wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"What?"

Addison began coughing. Erica jumped to the side of her bed. Emma's eyes grew wide with horror, unaware of what was going on with her mother's body.

"What's happening?" she screamed as monitors began beeping with life. "What's wrong with her? Does that coughing mean she's dying?"

Erica shook her head vigorously as she scrambled to get her pager in her hands. "No! She's alive!" She pressed the emergency button and pointed out the door.

"Get your father and Sloan…hurry!"

-

Emma bolted down the corridors, screaming for her father at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were focused on the end of the halls, causing her to accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

George O' Malley stood and hoisted her up. "No problem." She scurried away again, in desperate search of her father and Mark.

George scratched his head in curiosity as Meredith approached behind him. "Isn't that Shepherd's daughter?" Meredith nodded.

"Yeah," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's so urgent anyway? What is so urgent that she had to bump into you?"

Just then, both of their pagers flashed and vibrated. "Well," George began, heading for Addison's room, "I guess we're about to find out!"

-

Derek whirled around to see his breathless daughter dragging Mark down the hallway towards him.

"Em, what's wrong?" Mark struggled free from Emma's grasp.

"Yeah, why were you running down the halls screaming like a maniac?"

A wide smile spread across Emma's face as she caught her breath. "Mom's awake. Hahn wants you and Mark."

Derek was paralyzed with shock. Emma tapped her foot impatiently. "I was going to give you both some time to be shocked, but she needs you…now!"

The three of them ran to Addison's room, turning just about everyone's heads. Derek turned to look at Mark, his face red.

"Why are the nurses staring?" Mark chuckled.

"It's not everyday you see two grown man and a thirteen-year-old running in the middle of a hospital, Dude," he replied as they turned a sharp corner.

They finally made their way into the crowded room where Erica was struggling to part the crowd for Derek.

"Okay, you all better let Shepherd through or _none_ of you cardio interns and resident will _ever _see a scalpel again!"

Derek inched his way through the parted crowd just as Addison's eyelids fluttered open. He smiled.

"Hey," he whispered, stroking her hand as he knelt down. He reached over to touch her cheek, but she gave a terrified look and inched away from his touch.

She blinked in confusion and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Who are you?"

**OOooH! I must say, I love cliffhangers...especially when I know what's going to happen next! Does a poor imitation of Miley Cyrus trying to act meniacal like that short boy even though I really don't like Hannah Montana... Okay, sorry for my short evil moment of mine, I just baby sat and am in no good mood. Now, I made Emma a thespian mainly because I'm a thespian...so I enjoyed allowing her to get the lead in her play :) From here on out, the story gets good (I have all the good stuff in the Dell Vault...ha! I used a Private Practice term!) More of the characters we all love come into play, and the Addekiness (is that a word?) builds up. Thanks for the encouraging reviews...I'll update soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

"W—What?" Derek asked, mortified. Addison shook her head.

"I said: Who are you? More importantly," she replied just above a whisper. "Who am I?"

He shook his head in disbelief, unable to think of an explanation. "You're…you're Addison." Addison crinkled her nose.

"Huh? Well, that's an interesting name."

Emma clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. The Chief stepped forward.

"Shepherd, let me try something," he offered. Addison waved dumbly at Derek.

"Hi Shepherd! It's nice to meet you! I'm…" she bit her lip, "well, I dunno who I am." The Chief sighed just as George and Meredith made their way into the room.

"What's your name?"

"I think we've covered that she has no idea what her name is," Erica objected.

"I don't know!" Addison replied.

"Your birthday?"

"No clue."

"Your parents' names?"

"Umm…"everyone leaned forward in hope. "No, I dunno. Am I supposed to know this stuff?"

"Yes!" Mark muttered, looking just as baffled as everyone else.

Chief grabbed Meredith by the shoulder and thrust her tiny body forward. "Do you remember who she is?"

"No…but she's really short."

"She has amnesia," Meredith announced, shaking her head. She was fully aware that Addison would have angrily replied that she was 'Derek's Trampy Intern'.

"And from the looks of it…it's bad," Emma added. "Unbelievable." Derek felt his eyes well with tears as his breath shortened. He motioned for Emma to come forward.

"Do you know who she is? Please tell me you know who she is!" he yelled. Emma looked horrified.

"Dad, please. Don't make this hard on her," Emma pleaded quietly. She looked her mother in the eye and held out her hand. Derek knew his daughter was handling this way better than he was, but everyone could tell he was growing hysterical.

"Hi, I'm Emma." Addison took her hand and shook it.

"Emma…whoa, that's a really pretty name!" Emma tried hard not to sharply reply with '_You should like it, you picked it out_.' She knew she needed to be strong for her father's sake.

"Yeah, I like it too," Emma replied quietly, finally letting a tear slide down her face. She stepped back, bumping into Erica.

"Emma…" Mark began. Emma shook her head, her breaths growing short like her father's.

"No, I'm sorry. I thought I could handle this, but I can't." With that, she ran out of the room, chased by Callie.

Derek continued to shake his head.

"How can you not know who we all are?" he shouted, making Addison jump. She curled up in a ball, inching away from Derek.

"I—I'm sorry, Shepherd. I don't want to make everyone upset, even though I don't know who any of you are," she replied quietly.

"You should know! You should! This can't be happening!" Derek stormed out of the room, quickly followed by Chief.

-

"Derek! Calm down!"

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, coming towards the two. Chief shooed him away.

"We don't need you right now, Kcenser." Ryan looked hurt, but walked away, still unsure of what was happening.

"She's lost it! It's gone! She doesn't remember me, Mark, Emma, you, or even Meredith! Her memory is shot! She'll never remember anything ever again!"

He finally fell to the floor, sobbing wildly like a small child. Chief sat down next to his hunched over figure and patted Derek on the back.

"Derek, you need to think about the positive things in this situation," he explained. Derek sniffled and looked at him miserably.

"Like what?" he asked. The Chief sighed and shrugged.

"Well for one thing, she's alive. Most people who are in comas for that long don't usually wake up." Derek kicked at the linoleum floor.

"I guess you're right."

"And something else, too," The Chief began. " Just because she forgets who you are doesn't mean she'll forget forever."

"But it's really bad. She can't even guess her own name."

"Yes, it's worse than most cases, but she's still Addison. Although the chances are slim, she could gain her memory back at any time, with your help, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, help her understand who she is. Help her remember her life until she figures it out on her own. Her old list of memories may be gone, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't be allowed to make a new list of memories as you help her remember the old."

"How do expect me to do that?" Derek asked, still unable to think about anything positive. Chief placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You figure that out, you've known her for sixteen years."

And with that, he walked away.

**Hello! Sorry it's been a bit, I've just been busy between school plays, talent shows, audition workshops, and all that jazz. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I directed it towards Derek and Emma's feelings more than anyone (making it kinda go in reverse and let Emma be the calmer one as opposed to Derek freaking out), but other people's emotions come out in future chapters. Thanks again for your reviews. I'll update soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ryan and Emma are the only characters that I can actually say that I own :(**

Meredith sighed heavily as she sunk into a chair at the lunch table. Cristina made no attempt to look up from her newspaper.

"You know what? Today's been one of those really sucky days. It's been one of those days and I need to cheer myself up. So I've decided to do so with mini-corndogs."

Cristina looked up, fully attentive. "Tequila is your minor problem fixer…whoa, something happened…and it was big! You _never _go for the dogs unless it's big!"

Meredith chomped down on the breaded piece of meat and raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised word hasn't gotten to you…about Doctor Montgomery, I mean." Cristina pointed a spoon at her.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, my friend. I happen to know every single detail about Montgomery's shot brain. I never thought I'd hear this come out of my mouth, but thank goodness for nurses!"

She took a spoonful of soup and felt it warm her esophagus as she swallowed hard. "But my question to you is: What does Montgomery's dead head have anything to do with you?"

"Because it involves Derek!" Meredith replied quickly in disbelief. "Every time something progresses in our relationship, something always pulls him back! I mean, seriously! And did you ever notice it always leads back to _her_?"

Cristina grabbed one of Meredith's corn dogs without considering that it was her comfort food and popped the entire thing into her mouth. She nodded vigorously.

"You're right," she stated with her mouth full. "First Montgomery showed up, and then Mark comes along and brings Shepherd Spawn with him, and now this." She laughed slightly.

"Your love life is so screwed up," she muttered, reaching for another corn dog. Meredith swatted her hand away and glared just as Izzie and George approached hand in hand. Cristina made a gagging noise as she turned away from the couple.

"Hey, guys! What's going on? Ooh, mini corndogs!" Izzie grabbed a corndog, too fast for Meredith's reflexes.

"You want one George?" Izzie asked, completely unaware of the look of hatred she was getting from Meredith. George shook his head, eyes wide.

"No thanks. I've had bad experiences with corndogs."

"Ha!" Cristina exclaimed. "This should be an interesting story!" George rolled his eyes and began explaining his story.

"I was five years old and we were at the fair. I like, engulfed an entire plate of mini corndogs at the Corndog Eating Contest…"

"Gee, what happened to good old _pie _eating contests?"

"They didn't do things normally at that place," George whined, painfully remembering how he had lost to a girl that day. "Just let me continue!" He took a deep breath.

"My brothers forced me onto this crazy roller-coaster, and…well, I guess you can figure out what happened next."

"Gross!" Cristina spat, a look of repulsion on her face. "I just lost my appetite." Meredith jabbed at her mini corndog with a plastic knife.

"I haven't! Now you can all keep away from my corndogs!" she proclaimed, stuffing the food into her mouth. George shrugged.

"Ever since then, just looking at mini corndogs makes me want to throw up." Cristina shook her head and pointed her spoon at him.

"I'll tell you something that really makes _me_ want to throw up. The sight of you and Barbie holding hands!" Izzie rolled her eyes.

Alex suddenly appeared out of nowhere and plopped down in his own chair, following the trend of plucking away at Meredith's corndogs.

"Sweet! Mini dogs!" he said as he grabbed one. Meredith grimaced and shook her head miserably.

"I don't see why you all can't get off your lazy butts and get your own corndogs. Seriously, get your own comfort food, people," she muttered, grabbing the last one and forcing it into her mouth before anyone else approached.

Alex completely ignored the comment and stared intently at the rest of the group. "I expect you all heard about Montgomery…"

Meredith threw down her plastic knife and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can we just not talk about her for a freaking second?" she cried, shaking her head angrily.

Alex again ignored her comment and surveyed the concerned faces of the rest of the group. "I guess you did."

Izzie paused, thinking about the situation. "It kinda sucks," she commented, "to lose your memory like that. I mean, I've seen it happen before, but it feels weird when you know the person." George nodded.

"I'd hate to wake up from a coma and not remember anything about my life," he added. Alex made a loud whining noise. All four heads whipped around to face a pouting Alex.

"What?" Cristina snapped, clearly annoyed. Alex threw down his napkin in disappointment.

"She doesn't even remember the mind blowing afternoon in the on call room!" Everyone cried out in disgust as they pushed their chairs away from the table. They all stood up.

"That sex secret was almost as bad as George and Izzie for goodness sake!" Cristina shrieked.

George and Izzie looked deeply offended. Just then both of their pagers beeped, but Izzie wasn't ready to have Cristina be able to get the last word.

"Hey!" Izzie protested. George grabbed her hand and began pulling her away. Izzie's arms thrashed as she shouted, "You want some of this, Yang? May I remind you who's Hahn's number one resident?"

"That was low," Alex commented, receiving a hit on the shoulder from Meredith. "Jeez, if I knew you'd all react like I killed someone when I told you about that, I would've said it _way earlier_!" Meredith hit him again.

"I can't afford any more bruises on my surgery arm, so I'm out of here!" Alex explained, retreating from the table.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get more corndogs and sneak them in my mouth while Bailey's not looking during surgery," she muttered, leaving Cristina to sit alone at the table.

"Thanks! I love you all too!" she yelled in all directions. Several nurses on their lunch break had already turned to stare at her in bewilderment of the argument.

"What are you looking at?" she asked grimly. "Scatter!" The nurses didn't move. Cristina took another spoonful of soup, which was now cold. She threw down her spoon, grabbed her tray and stood up.

"Whatever," she muttered.

-

"Good afternoon, Addison."

Addison gulped, trying her hardest to recognize that face, especially that irresistible grin. She sighed, completely clueless. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Mark."

"Oh, hi Mark."

Mark folded his arms over his chest. "You've had quite a day…" He shook his head. "You had quite a _life_…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, beginning to grow irked by this stranger. "Just because I can't remember who you are…"

She began sitting up, but shot back down as a sharp pain whipped the back of her head. "Okay, ow!" she muttered to herself. Mark looked taken aback.

"Gee, I would think you would remember me a little bit, considering everything…" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she spat. Mark suddenly realized that he had stated that aloud and stepped back.

"Never mind."

"You're lucky my head hurts so much I can't question you," she warned, rubbing the bump on her scalp. She bit her lip and asked quietly, "But…why does it hurt?"

Mark swallowed hard. "Um, well that's an interesting question…"

"Just tell me!" she demanded. "I need to know what's wrong with me! How'd I end up here?"

Mark sighed heavily and told her the story of the accident. Addison's eyes turned horror stricken. She was mortified.

"That's why I can't remember? That's…that's horrible!" Mark nodded. He badly wanted to reach out and hug her for comfort, but he knew that would scare her.

"You were in a coma for four months before you woke up," he explained quietly, hating to be the one who had to break this news to her. "No one thought you would…we all thought you were…but it's good to have you back."

"No it's not. What good is it having someone who can't even remember her own name around?" She lowered her voice and asked timidly, "It's Allison, right?" Mark bit his lower lip.

"Close enough, _Addison_," he replied, emphasizing on her actual name. "But having you around, no matter what happens, is better than having you in a coma…or worse."

Addison bobbed her head, her terror slowly easing and her body beginning to stop tensing. "I guess you're right. I just hate having everyone mad at me for something I can't control."

"Hey, take it easy. You've only been alive again for seven hours. Everyone's just stunned. They'll get over it. Just give them some time."

"Thanks, Max."

"It's Mark."

"Sorry."

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to update (I've been so busy with school performance stuff.) The lunch thing was another comic relief part I added and it's based off of me and my friends at our own lunch (yes, they steal my food too...) I mainly wanted to focus this chapter on the interns and their reaction to the whole "ADDISON LOST HER MEMORY!" thing, and more characters, including Callie and Mark (I've decided they'll be the couple and Hahn and Mark stay close friends). Thanks for being so patient with my slow updating abilities! **

**-ILoVeWicked**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

"Um, Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emma asked, shifting from foot to foot in an uncomfortable state.

Derek spun around to face his daughter and sighed. "Em, about yesterday…" Emma held up her hand.

"It's fine. I know you were freaking out, I've seen people over react, but this was something to react over, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She gave him an honest smile. "Really. I went back home and freaked out too. It's natural."

Derek smiled in return, enjoying how much his daughter reminded him of Addison.

"Listen, Emma, I've been thinking, and you and I haven't spent time together in…" he paused.

"One year, three months, eleven days, four hours and about ten minutes," Emma finished for him. She shrugged and bit her lip. "It's not like I was counting or anything, if that's what you were thinking."

Derek sighed heavily, regretting the fact that he had barely been able to spend any time with his only daughter in so long that she had been reduced to counting. He quickly smiled, trying not to let Emma see him falter again.

"How about you and I, just the two of us…" He swallowed hard, unaware of why talking to his daughter was so difficult now. Emma's posture stiffened as she noticed it as well.

"Do you wanna get some frozen yogurt or something?" he finally brought himself to ask. Emma smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Frozen yogurt?"

"It's actually really good. It's like ice cream, only healthier…and more yougurty tasting."

Emma let out a small laugh. "I know what it is, I just…Seattle is bringing out the lamer side in you, Dad." Derek sighed. Emma smiled brightly, approaching his side and holding out her hand. "But I'd love to go eat _frozen yogurt _with you."

Derek grasped his teenager's hand and smiled. Once looking into her sapphire eyes, he suddenly realized how mature she had grown over the past year.

-

"So…you're in the seventh grade now?"

"Eighth, but close enough," Emma corrected, stuffing a spoonful of vanilla frozen yogurt into her mouth.

After what seemed like forever, Emma finally broke the awkward silence between the two. "There's not much to talk about, is there?" Derek shook his head as he took his own spoonful of strawberry frozen yogurt into his mouth.

"There is a lot; it's just nothing either of us want to say out loud." Emma bobbed her head.

"It's weird. I used to be able to talk to you so easily. But then again, we haven't been the model family we used to pretend we were lately," Emma stated.

"I know you've completely lost trust in me and you'll never forgive me again for leaving you and your mother…"

"I never said I'd never forgive you. I will eventually. I mean, we're bonding over frozen yogurt. We've gotta be building _something _back up." Derek let out a cautious laugh and inhaled another spoonful of yogurt.

"The lead in your play, that's cool."

"Yup, rehearsals start soon. And I hope you and Mom can actually make it this time. I mean, Mom would show up at all of the ridiculous dance recitals after all of those years of torture with dance classes." She looked down at her lap and added quietly, "You were always working."

"Emma…about your mom…"

"She's getting withdrawn from the hospital tomorrow, I know," Emma replied quickly. "Where's she…? It's not she'll remember…"

"You would want her to come to the trailer with us as apposed to sending her some special institute where they can help her recover," Derek answered, tensing. Emma nodded.

"Even though it may freak her out, I just think it would be better for her to have someone around that supports her instead of strangers."

"Technically, we're strangers to her."

"It's a lose-lose situation. But she can recover. She could get her memory back, Dad! Haven't you seen any of those romantic movies where the woman has amnesia and she falls in love with the handsome stranger who helps her get her memory back?"

Derek raised an eyebrow as Emma's eyes grew wide when she began noticing what she had just said aloud.

"You think your mother and I will fall in love again? That's what this is all about?" Emma shook her head vigorously.

"No! I'm not…I just think…I think it would be better if she was with you. You've know her since medical school, Dad. Wasn't she your first girlfriend?"

"Who told you that?"

"Uncle Mark says you had one to his one hundred, but that's not important."

Derek cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Okay, maybe she was one of the first, but your mother and I…"

"I know, you've 'grown apart'. You love Meredith now, and I get that." She looked back down at her lap. "Sorry I brought it up." Derek then realized that Meredith was still his girlfriend. He let out a sigh of grief, knowing which ever choice he made would affect not only Addison and Emma, but Meredith as well.

She looked back up at him, her eyes filled with plead. "Just, don't send her away. She needs to be around people who know who she is…_was_." Derek thought about it for a moment, thinking back to almost every memory he had made with Addison.

"You're right."

"I am? I am!"

"That's what the Chief was talking about!" Derek whispered to himself. "Emma, let's get over to Seattle Grace and drag your mom to that trailer!" He stood, his frozen yogurt now melting and dripping from the sides of his cup. Emma took one last spoonful and shook her head.

"What?"

"You were right, this stuff is good!" she exclaimed, wiping the corners of her mouth. Derek chuckled.

Emma wavered, considering what she wanted to do. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms slowly around her father's waist. "Thank you," she whispered, tears at bay. Derek patted her back and allowed her to hug him for the first time in months as he felt tears well in his own eyes.

"Anything that makes you happy," he whispered in return.

**Aw! Father-daughter moment over frozen yogurt! And now Addison is staying with the Shepherd clan in the trailer...I wonder what will happen! The sudden lack of reviews (none) have kinda gotten me sad...so I'd appreciate some...please?? I've had a pretty bad week and some reviews would really cheer me up : )**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Ryan Kcenser ran his fingers through his hair after exiting a surgery. He headed down the hall, counting the tiles on the ceiling when he bumped into someone. He stumbled to the floor and sent the other person flying down with him.

"Oh, great. Couldn't keep your eyes open for a second, couldn't you?" the woman muttered, grabbing his file folder and trying to blot away the coffee on her blouse.

"I am so sorry, Ma'am," Ryan apologized as he grabbed gauze off of a cart and began to dry the floors. He managed to get onto his feet and held out his hand. The woman looked up and gave his hand a look of disgust.

"Ew, that had, like, _blood_ on it. What makes you think someone like me needs to get some kind of weird disease? It doesn't matter for you surgeons because you're risking your lives operating on sick people anyway."

"Oh, really? Is that all you think we do? Risk our lives and operate on sick people?" The woman whisked off her giant sunglasses with bright white rims and glared at Ryan with dazzling grey eyes that seemed to stop time around him. Her auburn hair fell just below her shoulders and her clothes looked even more expensive than he could afford. Ryan would know this girl from anywhere.

"You're Julianne Harper!" was all he could muster out. Julianne flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"The one and only." Her voice was raspy and she looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in a while.

"You're like…a Hollywood legend! What are you doing at Seattle Grace?"

"I've just got a stomach virus. I mean, I haven't been puking or showing any other symptoms of the virus, but I know it's just a cold. It has to be. Why else would I have this pain in my stomach?" Julianne peered around at the rest of the nurses, who had stopped to marvel at her.

"Way to go. I was keeping myself incognito until you bumped into me. Now all of your creepy doctors are staring at me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Surgery is pretty stressful on us surgeons."

"Well, singing, acting, and dancing on television, movies, and Broadway is pretty stressful for a woman who's only twenty nine, and then you tell me which is more stressful."

"I'm twenty-nine too!"

Julianne flashed him a sarcastic thumbs up. "Super," she mumbled. The way he was staring at her was beginning to scare her. She knew this was why she barely gave her fans any attention, and she was already over her limit.

"Oh! My watch says it's time to re-apply make-up!"

"You're not wearing a watch."

"It's invisible, only stars like me can afford it!"

"Why are you pacing away?"

"No reason, I just…I get irritated when I can't apply my make-up! Bye!"

"Wait! You don't even know my name!"

"I think we should keep it that way!" Julianne shouted as she turned a sharp corner and left Ryan to stand alone in the hall and receive snickers from the nurses.

-

"Meredith!" Derek called from down the hall as he attempted to catch up to Meredith's quick strides.

Meredith whirled around and plastered on the biggest smile she could present. "Derek! Gosh, I feel like I haven't seen you for days!"

"Are you bright and shiny again?" Derek asked cautiously. Meredith finally brought herself to nod. She swallowed hard.

"Kind of. But where have you been? I feel like the only place I see you is in surgery."

"It's been hectic lately with Emma and Addison and all." Meredith looked down at the floor, the same ridiculous smile painted on her face like a sad clown.

"Oh." Her quiet reply made Derek understand what was going on. He cupped his hand over Meredith's shoulder

"Mere, I know things with Addison have been a little rough lately, but Emma and I talked and we think it would be best if Addison stayed in the trailer with us for a little while."

"What are you saying? I thought she hates the trailer."

"_Hated_ the trailer. She doesn't remember anything, so I'm sure she'll be open to this."

"Have you even mentioned to her that you were getting divorced?" Meredith asked, swallowing her tears. Derek sighed heavily.

"I think it would be better if I helped her out until things get better, Meredith. I mean, if anyone knows her the most it's me." He inhaled sharply and tried to ignore the look of loathing Meredith was giving to the subject.

"I also think it would be good for Addison…for the both of us…if I don't tell her about the problems we've had."

Meredith gulped. "So where does that leave me?" Derek kissed her lightly, receiving nothing back from Meredith. She stood still and paralyzed.

"For now, Meredith, maybe we should take a break from our relationship. We can still be friends."

Meredith let a single tear roll down her cheek. "This is it? For good?" Derek shook his head and tried reaching out to her, but she stepped back.

"It's not over for good. Just until I help Addison."

"Oh, that'll take forever! She'll never remember you or what you two used to have! I'll always remember!"

"Meredith…please. Like I said…"

"Yeah, okay. We can still be friends. Whatever."

"Please…"

Meredith held up her hand. "No. I'll get over it Derek…I'll get over it."

She slowly made her way into her surgery, her body feeling heavier with each step.

-

"Doctor Sloan? Doctor Torres?"

Mark and Callie whirled around to face Ryan, looking less cocky than he usually did. Mark raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Dr. Kcenser! What brings you to this very desk on this fine day?" Ryan shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I just noticed that you were…well, extremely good at picking up women." Callie snorted as Mark nodded in amusement.

"There's this girl. We've only talk for like, three minutes…" His eyes were clouded over as he stared beyond Callie and Mark's heads. "But it was a magical three minutes."

Mark held up his hand. "Dude, who is this girl?" Callie snickered as she took a sip of her coffee.

"It's…Julianne Harper," Ryan admitted just above a whisper. The coffee in Callie's mouth sprayed into Mark's face.

"Gee, thanks, Cal."

"How the heck did a guy like you manage to actually have a conversation with Julianne Harper."

"I may have bumped into her and spilled her latte while she was trying to hide from the public, but is that really important? The point is, I really like her and it would mean a lot to me if you could give me some tips."

Callie tried swallowing her laughter as she retorted, "Now, why would a handsome man like you need tips from Doctor Sloan?"

"When you're a world-renown surgeon, dating isn't exactly your number one priority."

"Yeah it is," Mark muttered, examining the coffee stains on his white jacket. "Okay, Kcenser. Gimme three good reasons why I should rub off my charm on you."

"My goodness, Doctor Sloan! Leave the poor man alone!" Nurse Olivia commented from behind the group at the desk. Mark shot her a glare.

"Olivia, we're just having fun. Live a little, will you?"

Ryan took a deep breath after actually considering his three reasons. "Okay, first of all, Doctor Montgomery is alive and healthy despite the fact that she has no idea who anyone is, so you can't possibly resent me anymore for that."

"He does make a point," Olivia interrupted again. "It's not like he can control Doctor Montgomery's mind."

"Secondly," Ryan continued, "I'm just as high as you are on the scale of importance around here, so don't think you can control me."

"And lastly, Julianne may have some extremely attractive friends…if you know what I mean…"

"Deal!" Mark shouted eagerly. "I'll help you out tomorrow, Kcenser." Ryan beamed and shook Mark's hand.

"Thanks so much!" he shouted, skipping off.

"Well, that was interesting," Mark muttered, wiping the Ryan germs onto his jacket. Callie smirked.

"You were going to help him anyway, weren't you?"

Mark felt himself blush. "Well, yeah. But I just wanted to play with his head. And I had to look tough."

"Well, I think what you're doing is sweet. You can be a really sweet guy, Mark," Callie stated, realizing only moments after that she may have said too much aloud.

"Well, surgery time! Bye, Doctor Sloan!" she called over her shoulder as she raced off.

Mark stroked his stubbly chin and turned to Olivia.

"Do you think what I'm doing is sweet?"

"Personally," Olivia began, "a man helping another man pick up a woman instead of a man just being himself strikes me as peculiar."

Mark shrugged and headed in the opposite direction, occasionally peering over his shoulder at the empty corridor where Callie had run off.

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated...my school play's opening night was last night and rehersals were such a pain (going from 6-9 PM with school work on top of that...and then I got stupid strep throat last week!) But, on the matters of the story, now there's another character I added because I do believe Ryan Kcenser needs someone to bother, and with Mark's help, he's sure to mess something up...because he's Ryan, and I like making him that way : ) As for Callie and Mark, this chapter kind of gave away that they both kinda feel for each other...yay! And as for Meredith and Derek...let's just say while writing this chapter about a week ago, I remember laughing the entire time the 'taking a break' (a term from Friends) scene took place! Finally whiny Meredith has more to whine over! Now, the next chapter is completely Addek...and I apologize for holding the main character off for so long, but I wanted to allow you all to understand how everyone else felt about the matter. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! ( I was beginning to worry!) I'll update soon now that two of my three performances are over!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

"Addison?"

Addison peered over at Derek as he leaned against the doorway, her knuckles almost white from gripping onto the railing on the side of the bed. She smiled nervously.

"Hello, it's Shepherd, right?" Derek nodded. He had decided to leave out that his name was Derek, seeing as though she was used to calling him 'Shepherd'. Addison bit her lip. "I…my um…I haven't walked in a while, have I?" she asked.

"You've been in that bed for a long time," he answered for her. She sighed and gripped on tighter.

"I can't walk, Shepherd. My legs are like Jello. I can't get up and walk without wobbling and falling flat on my face." She rubbed her bruised cheek and winced remembering the failed attempts before. Derek laughed and stepped towards her, holding out his hand.

"C'mon," he urged. Addison shook her head, her hair dancing on her shoulders as she did so.

"No. I can't…"

"Yes you can," he pressed with a smile. Addison pursed her lips and eyed the hand with hesitation in her big blue eyes. Finally she gripped his hand lightly.

"Here, wrap your arm around my shoulders," he directed as he swung her duffel bag of belongings over his shoulder. Addison obeyed quietly as Derek led her out of the room slowly due to her unsteady legs.

Addison wobbled around like a marionette puppet as Derek brought her down the corridor. She laughed slightly as she gripped onto the wall for balance.

"What is it?" Derek asked. Addison shook her head.

"I must look so ridiculous, with my legs and all," she began, "it's kind of funny." Her bright smile was the signal to laugh along with her. Derek nodded his head.

"We do look pretty odd," he admitted through his laughter. They ignored the looks they were receiving from a group of interns and continued to laugh until Addison stood and straightened her posture.

Addison smiled and draped her arm around his shoulder once more. "Let's get out of here," she said cautiously as she examined Lexie. "That short brunette is eyeing me like I'm some kind of celebrity." She turned to Derek with wide eyes.

"I'm not, am I?" Derek let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"Nope, you're a surgeon. In fact, a world-renown one, so I guess you could call yourself a celebrity of you wanted," he corrected. Addison smiled smugly.

"I'd rather not, but being world-renown seems pretty cool." She pointed to him with her free hand. "And I'm guessing you're a surgeon too. Are we like, Doctor Buddies or something?"

Derek gulped and wavered over whether he should tell her the important information she need to know now, while they were actually having fun. He sighed, knowing that he could hold it off for a little while, at least until she got used to him.

"Yeah, you could say that," he told her. He knew he wasn't completely lying; he was just answering her question. They walked in silence for a few moments, before Addison turned to him in the parking lot, leaning against a random car for balance.

"Thanks, Shepherd, for helping me out. It means a lot to me." She quickly allowed herself to fall forward and wrap her arms around her neck, pulling him into a lopsided hug. Derek smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome," he whispered into her ear.

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Truth be told, I got lazy and held off writing (sorry for that). As promised, a chapter completely devoted to Addison and Derek. Now, in these first couple of chapters, since Addison's getting used to everything and learning about who she is, I may make her come off as a little bit of a ditz...I've always enjoyed watching a more comedic (or drunk) Addison as opposed to the serious one when she was on Grey's...but she doesn eventually become less clueless ; ) As for reviews, I'm back down to recieving none again...which kinda bummed me out, so I'd appreciate some reviews this chapter to get my writing self-esteem up and going again. Thanks for reading! I'll try updating ASAP (Spring Break is coming up! Yippee!)**

**-ILoVeWicked **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

"Whoa! This is your house? This entire stretch of land is your property?"

"Well, yes. I know, a doctor like me should be able to afford something more sensible," he began, quoting what Addison had said about the trailer before,"but the landscape around here is just too…"

"Beautiful," Addison finished for him as she watched the sun set behind the mountain range in awe. Derek looked at her in shock, as he knew his wife hated his trailer. But after realizing that it wasn't exactly Addison he was talking to, he nodded and stepped toward her.

"Exactly," he said aloud as he watched the golden sun reflect against Addison's face. Her eyes lit up like jewels.

The peaceful silence was quickly broken as Emma's shadow appeared in the doorway of the trailer. She gave her father a weak smile before stepping down and nervously approaching Addison, who was still mesmerized by the beauty of the world around her.

"I didn't think you'd get her to come so easily," Emma muttered. Addison shook her head, as if snapping back to reality.

"Wait, what?" she asked. Derek smirked as he raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Okay, who's underestimating who, Shepherd?"

"In fact, Emma, it was quite easy getting her out of that hospital."

"Who out of what?"

Emma grinned, enjoying the way her father was getting worked up even though her comment didn't involve underestimating me. "Can I talk to you, alone?" she asked. Addison looked like she wanted to object, but turned away instead. Derek fished in his pocket for his keys and tossed them to Addison, who caught them clumsily.

"Go ahead inside and wait for me. I'll tell you where you can unpack your stuff." Addison nodded awkwardly and successfully made her way into the trailer after getting used to her legs.

Emma shook her head. "You didn't tell her she was your wife," she stated.

"You don't know that," Derek stuttered, taken aback by the way she had figured that out in such a short matter of time. Emma let out a small laugh.

"The way she still calls you Shepherd, I know for sure that she has no idea she's married to you and that I'm her daughter. Otherwise, she'd be quieter and wouldn't be admiring the sunset," Emma stated matter-of-factly. Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly dark hair.

"Okay, I didn't tell her," he admitted, eyeing the ground.

"Why do let her call you Shepherd anyway, Dad? I thought the only people who were allowed to call you that were Mark and the interns when they needed to…"

Derek held up his hand to silence her. "Emma, as strange as it sounds, I'm letting your mother call me by this name because…well, because…if she remembers…"

"You want some way to know that she truly remembers you. I understand. The part that bugs me is the fact that you won't tell Mom that she has a family."

"It's…complicated."

"How complicated could it be? She doesn't even know her own name! She'll believe anything anyone tells her unless you tell her the truth." She sighed. "And if you do decided to explain to her that she is in fact married, you could leave out the divorce part," she mumbled, kicking at the gravel with her sneaker.

"Then I wouldn't be telling her the truth."

"Whatever, Dad. Do what you feel is best." Emma smiled half-heartedly as she trudged up toward the trailer. She knew she couldn't control her father's behavior, otherwise her life wouldn't involve all of the negative history of her parents.

-

When he found Addison in his bedroom, her clothes strewn all over the floor as she sat Indian style and examined a shirt, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She was dressed in a dark blue dress, which she hadn't been wearing before.

Addison jumped at the sound of his laughter and stumbled to her feet as gracefully as she could. She pulled at the neckline of the dress and crinkled her nose in discomfort.

"Do I always wear clothes that are so…" She looked back down at her chest and shook her head as she tried to find the right word. She lifted a bright purple satin shirt of from ground.

"Tight?" she finished. He found it ironic that brainwashed Addison would be completely different from the old Addison, who didn't mind wearing form fitting clothes just as long as she was noticed.

Derek couldn't help but finally begin laughing hysterically at the statement as Emma made her way into the room.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed at the sight of the room and her father laughing like a mad man. She decided to address Addison's clothing articles on the floor first before asking her father why he was scaring woodland animals outside with his laughing like a banshee.

"Who's suitcase exploded?" Addison meekly raised her hand like an unsire first grader would.

"Mine. Sorry for the mess. I'm just…confused about my former sense of style is all," she replied, glancing at Derek, who was grasping his sides as his laughter began to subside. "I didn't realize it was that funny."

"Hey," Addison asked, pointing her finger towards Emma. "Did I really wear these expensive looking clothes that are extremely tight? Do I at least own a comfortable pair of sweatpants or something?" Emma shrugged.

"Yeah, you always wore those upper class clothes that make your…" Eyeing her father carefully, she tried to find a way to put the explanation without getting scolded. "That make your 'body' look…nicer," she tried, cringing at her own terrible wording.

Addison nodded, understanding completely even though she wasn't too proud of it. "Oh, great," she mumbled as she let the purple shirt fall to the floor. Derek, who had now stopped laughing, wiped a tear from under his eye.

"Addison, I could take you out and let you get something more comfortable." Addison shook her head quickly.

"Oh, no, but thanks. You really don't have to bother doing that. I don't want to put a pause on your busy…_doctoring _schedule." She headed to the closet, still fiddling with her revealing neckline, and pulled out an olive green sweater.

"I just put this on top of everything," she informed him. "I'm really sorry if I'm being a burden." She made the gesture of zipping her lips shut and throwing the key over her shoulder.

"Just pretend I'm not here." Addison dropped to the floor and quickly began picking up her garments as Derek let out a small laugh. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a sincere smile.

"Addison, I want to take you out with me. Think of it as a welcome home gift." Addison crinkled her nose in confusion.

"You mean, I lived in this trailer?" Derek cringed, thinking of how Addison had loathed the trailer before the accident. It was yet another thing that made Addison different now than she was before.

"I lived around this beautiful place?" she asked. Derek nodded.

"You didn't think it was beautiful before," he muttered, hoping she couldn't hear him. Unfortunately, she had.

"What?"

"You hated the outdoors, and you always reminded everyone of it. You hated this trailer," Emma explained. "You hated it so much you were reduced to peeing in poison ivy."

"Oh," came Addison's weak reply, "I must have been so much _fun_ to live around." Derek noticed her sudden change of tone and the sadness in her eyes as she looked down at the floor. He knelt down next to her and tilted her chin upward.

"You weren't a bad person, Addison. You had your moments where people couldn't stand you, but everyone has those. You were never a bad person." Addison gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah," Emma added. "You've always been a great mom." Realizing what she had said, she cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, crap," her muffled voice exclaimed. Derek turned from his horror stricken daughter to Addison, whose mouth was now gaping open.

"Oh, crap," he repeated.

**Oh, Emma! You and you're big mouth! Hello to all! Just wanted to get in this next chapter before my busy week took action (I'm going to see Legally Blonde in NYC tomorrow and I'm so excited!) and I kinda had to mention Addison's clothes. My mom made the observation while watching Private Practice that Addison (and a lot of other people on both Private Practice and Grey's...but Addison especially) wear extremely fancy clothing for doctors, so I thought I'd make some humor out of it.Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, they make me happy! I'll update soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If Grey's Anatomy were mine...Private Practice would not exsist unless Mark Sloan decided to join the cast. (Which is my way of saying, "No, I own nothing".)**

"Are you sure women like chocolates? I mean, this _is _Julianne Harper. She said herself in a magazine I was reading one time that she hated chocolate and it was nothing but empty calories."

Mark made no attempt to hide the way he rolled his eyes. He and Ryan stood outside the hallway across from Julianne's room with Ryan holding a giant heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Okay, so if she doesn't like the chocolate, she'll still be intrigued by the fact that she has a secret admirer."

Ryan's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "She has a secret admirer? Now there's no way she'll ever consider going out with me!" Mark buried his face in his hand. Getting Ryan and Julianne together was going to be tougher than he thought.

"The secret admirer is you, you moron!" Mark hissed as he snatched the box out of his colleague's hand. Ryan looked baffled.

"I thought I…" he began as Mark began shuffling towards Julianne's room.

"You thought you'd just ask her out? It's not that simple my friend," Mark said with a wink.

"Yes it is!" Ryan protested. He realized there was no way of talking Mark out of giving Julianne the chocolates from her 'secret admirer' and heaved out a heavy sigh. More than anything he wanted to find that special someone. He had a strong feeling Julianne was that someone ever since she had glared at him for soaking her in coffee. He also had a strong feeling that Mark's plan was going to backfire somehow. But he had asked Mark for help, and now there was no way of backing out of the situation and doing things the 'simple' way.

Mark twirled around and gave Ryan a twisted smirk. Ryan shuddered. Mark almost looked _possessed._ He wriggled his eyebrows and said, "Kcenser, you are a lovesick piranha." Ryan gasped.

"No I'm not!" Mark rolled his eyes again.

"I mean, you are a lovesick piranha at the moment. You find your girl piranha and you chomp down on it, like piranha kissing, and you live happily ever after."

"That's an odd metaphor," Ryan replied, his nose crinkled in disgust as he imagined a piranha.

"Just follow me," Mark ordered, striding into Julianne's room. Ryan groaned and followed him reluctantly. Even though he still hoped Mark would pull through, he still silently prayed that nothing would go wrong.

One step, two steps, things were running smoothly so far. Ryan let out a sigh of relief as he made it through the doorway without tripping. Julianne sat on the examination table clutching her side.

"I hate stomach viruses! Did you know I was next in line to be Elle in Legally Blonde on Broadway, until this stomach thing got so bad I couldn't go to my audition?"

Noticing how miserable she looked about losing a role, Ryan decided to try cheering her up. He shrugged and let out a meek, "Sorry." He felt as though it would be the least he could do.

Mark shot him a look that seemed to say, 'Let me do the talking' and turned to Julianne with his McSteamy smirk painted on his face.

"Miss Harper," he began, "this came in the mail for you." He outstretched his arm with the candies in his hand towards Julianne. She quickly grasped the heart shaped box and pulled the card from the brightly colored ribbon securing the package shut.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you're a wonderful girl, and I love you. Signed, your Secret Admirer. A Secret Admirer?" she asked aloud while her nose began to crinkle in confusion. She thrust the box back into Mark's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"How…adorable," Julianne muttered. "Well if he wanted to turn me on the least he could do was write a better poem. And chocolates are nothing but fat in the form of a candy." Ryan cringed as he thought of Mark concocting the pathetic words that resembled a second grader's Valentine.

Mark let out a wheezing sound as he gripped onto the box so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Miranda Bailey entered seconds later, looking just as confused as Julianne did.

"Miss Harper is this _moron_ bothering you?" she asked as she carefully eyed mark's hunched over figure. Mark huffed and made his way past Miranda.

He brushed Ryan's shoulder and whispered, "I'll come up with something new tomorrow." He gave him the best glare he could muster up.

"And no talking to her. You may be her Doctor, but _I _am her matchmaker."

With a grunt, Mark exited the room with Miranda following closely behind, leaving Ryan and Julianne alone in the room.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Julianne tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking just as uncomfortable.

"So, Legally Blonde, eh? That's cool," Ryan said slowly, hoping to strike up some kind of conversation. Julianne gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, whatever, it's not important. Some loser who doesn't have half the talent I do got the part. So it doesn't matter. Just find out what's wrong with me so I can get out of here and get on with my life."

Ryan sighed as he placed his stethoscope in his ears. Getting Julianne to even notice him was going to be tougher than he thought.

**GREYSANATOMY**

"I'm _what_?" Addison asked finally. Emma stepped forward, shaking her hands wildly.

"Whoa, Addison! Did you thought I said 'mom'?" Addison nodded with wide horrified eyes.

"Oh! No! I meant…you…rob! You're really a robber, and you're really good at it!" She made fake growling noises and contorted her face to look like a criminal, but Addison wasn't convinced. Emma's act died down and she scratched her head. She had always been one for acting, but never had she been a good liar.

"So let me get this straight," she began, her voice quivering. "You're my daughter, I live in this trailer…" She turned to Derek with a look of sudden realization in her eyes and pointed a shaky finger in his direction.

"So you and I have to have some sort of connection," she whispered. "Are we _married_, Shepherd?" Derek took a cautious step forward with his gaze averted to the ground.

"Yes," he confessed. He tried stepping toward her, but was soon disappointed as she kept taking a step back. She had lost trust in him within a matter of under twenty-four hours. Addison shook her head, whispered, "I'm sorry", and ran out the door.

"Addison!" Derek called after her. Emma grabbed his sleeve. Derek whirled around to face Emma with tears streaming down her freckly cheeks.

"Dad, please talk to her."

"Emma, I don't think she wants to talk to me," Derek replied, defeated. Emma stomped her foot as embers began kindling in her eyes.

"Fine, then just let her go again. She has no idea who anyone is, and the only person she's been able to really talk to is you. But by all means, let her go again."

"What do you mean, let her go again?"

"I mean, Dad, I watched you break Mom's heart too many times to see it happen again. Just go outside and tell her everything you've been holding in for the past five hours. It's not like you and I are great liars. You only managed to keep your marriage a secret for one afternoon."

"Thanks, Em," Derek whispered, whisking a strand of hair away from her eyes. He couldn't help but smile when Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and then shooed him outside to join Addison on the front lawn. It was something his wife had always done after they had fought or had a serious talk. It was just like the saying said, like mother like daughter.

**Hey everybody! Sorry that this update was so slow...apperantly my brain enjoys watching me write tons of fics as it keeps popping new ideas into my head. (I'm really bad at staying commited to stories...sorry) But anyway, I was reading a PEOPLE magazine, and there was this whole section dedicated to where Grey's is gonna pick up and it said that ADDISON WAS COMING BACK FOR AN EPISODE!! In the midst of screaming like an idiot, i remembered all of my Grey's Anatomy stories and my inability to update things and keep focused on one story, so that's how I finished this. Now, I know the ending portion sucks, mainly because I want to get to the big ol' heartfelt talk next chapter and if I put it in this one, it would have been too long. So updates are appreciated, as always! If I don't update soon, all you Addison fans enjoy your one hour of bliss when she returns (I know I will!) **

**-ILoVeWicked**


End file.
